


How Best To Cheat At Laser Tag

by orphan_account



Series: Lams Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Hamilton - Freeform, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Modern AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "John made a startled yelp that was instantly muffled by his current obstacle. He could shoot him right now, just point the laser thing at him and he'd win. It was that easy. But he was way too flustered to think that way right now."





	How Best To Cheat At Laser Tag

It was somebody's birthday, John didn't know who's but it was a big party with lots of people the host probably didn't know. This was considering no one in their friend group besides Hercules knew the birthday boy. It was a friend of his or something that he had somehow managed to get to agree to Herc bringing /SIX/ friends. They were at this huge laser tag arena. It honestly looked like they were about to dive into The Hunger Games or something. That would explain all the whistling and raised hands he could see, it was inspiring the nerds... Lafayette was taking the game very seriously. It hadn't even started and he had shot Alex at least 3 times, and he was on /HIS/ team! John swore they were going to start a campaign that was detailedly written out with maps and everything. The Schuyler sisters had already teamed up, Angelica was acting like a rugby captain before a game or an angry General in a war zone. She honestly scared everyone a little.

Hercules had gone off, probably to find his friend and congratulate him on being older or something. This left John by himself. He sighed and tried not to take the game too seriously, unlike, ehem, some people. As the -- match? Game? Who knew what to call it, it doesn't matter anyway, you get the gist. -- started he hurried off to hide behind something near the corner, thinking it best to hideout in the begining until there was less people. Every group of friends seemed to have their own room for a game, so he only had to worry about them shooting him. A while later he was bored and debating getting up and running around aimlessly for his own entertainment when he heard Lafayette's cry of melodramatic anguish accompanied by Peggy's gun's little "pew pew" sound. They all had different sounding guns to- John didn't know, distinguish which one of your friends was winning? After Laf had finished giving his very dramatic theatrical performance of the death scene from Forest Gump (You know what one I'm talking about, the one that's like "I don't wanna die Forest, I wanna go home" or whatever)) with contributing acting from Alexander, and of course the sniggering from the sisters. Which came to an abrupt shout after a "ping ping" sound that John assumed was Alex's gun. It sounded like Peggy and Angelica had shot as the scene had distracted them, just going by the annoyed groans. Eliza must have ran off to hide because John could hear her shouting 'Every woman for herself!" while Angelica argued with Alex about the "unfair" assault. Peggy dismissed herself saying she was going to get food with Laf as they were both "dead".

John felt quite content to sit behind his plastic rock in the corner. It was calm and he could still hear the quarrelling of his friends. He'd sit there all day, undusturbed, if he could, and he was about to before he saw Eliza run right past his hideout making him stand up in surprise. Checking around, making sure she hadn't lurked around or come back like John expected her to. What John didn't expect was for Alex to pop up out of nowhere and smile at him after he'd began to relax. The older man pointed his plastic gun at the younger. 

'No.' He warned sternly, like that would stop Alex from trying to win. A straightjacket wouldn't stop Alex from trying to win, at anything. 

Alex made a mock face of shock. 'My dear Laurens, are you implying that I, your bestest best friend in the whole of bestfriendship, like ever, would dare even to think about shooting my own bestest best friend in the whole of-'

John interupted him, 'I get it! I get it! But I'm not going down with out a fight Hamilton.' He gritted out and glared at him.

Alex chuckled, he had that mischievous little glint in his eye and the annoying little quirk to his lips, the look he had when he had a plan, a plan John would not like. 'That's why you're the fun one, John, I get to mess with you the most and you don't even hurt me afterwards'. He giggled as he unholstered his tag gun, rubbing his hands together in a "Mr.Burns"-like gesture. John couldn't decide wether to laugh, call a mental asylum and tell them that Alex had finally lost /ALL/ of his marbles, or run away. John settled for none of these because he started moving backwards instead. Alex had advanced on him while smirking like a cat with a mouse trapped in it's reach. He had no clue what Alex was doing, he didn't even point his laser at him, just held it and kept walking till John hit the wall. Right now Alex was way too close for John's comfort. He could feel his breath.

John had the last straw when Alex was actually up against him, crowding him into the walls. 'ALEXANDER! What are you doi-?!' John made a startled yelp that was instantly muffled by his current obstacle. He could shoot him right now, just point the laser thing at him and he'd win. It was that easy. But he was way too flustered to think that way right now.

Alex's mouth was on his, moving insistently. John had expected Alex to maybe tickle him or pinch him till he dropped his gun or surrendered. He hadn't expected this. He probably should've expected this. It was a chaste kiss at the first but then Alex was trying to open John's mouth, his hands working John's rigid shoulders and tongue licking across the seam of John's lips. He just whimper against Alex, actually whimpered, unmoving and unresponsive. He managed to blush even more, he thought that if this continued he might pop a blood vessel in his face, not that that was the only place his blood was going. 

Alex straight up shoved his tongue into John's shocked mouth, he must have given up on playing nice to get a reaction. He was humming against him incouragingly and moving one of his hands away, reaching down slowly. John subconsciously groaned into Alex's mouth and tugged at his shoulders. The sound of a laser going "ping ping" and his chest plate vibrating, snapped John out of his daze. Alex had been reaching down to grab his gun. '/Oh he did not. He. Did. Not./' John thought to himself, jaw clenching and twitching.

He narrowed his eyes at Alex as he pulled away, the small man doubling over in seal-like laughter but John continued his glare. "I can't believe you." He growled and rolled his eyes. He knew he had a tiny, little, huge repressed crush on Alexander. Even if he hadn't tried to kiss back until the end or understood why it was happening at the time -- or now for that matter--, it didn't mean he didn't like it, or didn't want it to happen in a more serious, loving, long-term, marraige, let me have your babies, relationship kind of way. John kind of hated himself for thinking like that, somewhere deep down, past all the guilt and repression, he was a hopeless romantic. But he was realistic. Right now he was just saddened, angered, that Alex would mess with him like that, even if he didn't know how John felt. Obviously he hadn't been trying to make John upset, it wasn't his fault, he knew that, but he was so damn mad with himself that he got angry with Alex anyway. 

Alex just pointed at him through silent, breathy laughter. He slid down onto the ground and rolled around on the fake grass floor.  
"Your face! Fuck not even just your face, your whole body! It was just so funny. You didn't know what to do an-" Alex was cut short by a "Ding ding" noise and his helmet vibrating as a blue light shon on his back.

'I WIN!' Eliza declared triumphantly from her stand on John's old rock behind Alex. 

'NOOOOOO!' He groaned loud and long enough that the other's had to have heard him. 'I made out with John to win!' Alex stood up a bit, huffing and glaring at Eliza's victory dance. John was still pouting at his shoes in the corner, upset with Alex even though he knew it was only a game. Alex seemed to have noticed his sulk when he finally wrenched his glare away from Eliza's moonwalking. Somewhere in the back of John's mind where it wasn't clouded by his current feelings towards Alexander he was impressed by Eliza's dance skills. He'd never really seen her dance at all and it was a really great moonwalk. 'I wanna rematch.' Alex huffed. 

'Nuh-uh. I'm not playing again. I'm hungry.' Eliza moonwalked backwards to find everyone else, and food.

'How 'bout just me and you then Jacky? We can replay it just like before.' Alex wiggled his eyes in what was obviously a suggestive joke. John still blushed and turned his head away, crossing his arms. He knew he was being unbelievably stupid and childish about this. But he couldn't stop himself. He was just so... Disappointed. He hated himself for it, he wasn't even really that upset with Alex about it.

'Aw babe, c'mon, don't be like that' Alex was still trying to joke to lighten the mood, it did manage to get a half smile from John before he schooled his face again. He made his way closer to him until he was playfully pining John to the wall not as hard or as close this time.  
'I'm sorry. I'll never do it again'

John scowled and he let out a long annoyed whine that surprised Alex. John just turned his head away and blushed madly why couldn't he control himself, he was trying to pretend this wasn't happening. He was a man, a stronger man than Alex, a bigger man than Alex, he could push him away if he wanted, and Alex knew that. John felt stupid, felt like he was playing coy or something. 

'Ohhhhhhh' Alex smirked smugly, 'So you want me to do it again?' John could hear the satisfaction Alex got out of tormenting him. 'You doooo!' He tilted John's head around to look at him. 'You so do' Alex smiled at him.

'Not if yo don't mean it...' John mumbled looking down and sighing, he wanted to punch someone, preferable himself, or hit his head off the wall. None of which would be acceptable in this situation.

'What makes you think I didn't mean it?' Alex asked him, sensing he should change his demeaned towards John if he wants him to understand, he'd need to stop his joking cover. He leaned in slowly to press little kisses lightly all over John's face and jaw, like freckles. 'I think I mean it a lot.'

John groaned frustratedly and brought his hands up to cover his blushing face, tugging at his curls a little. 'You better not be fucking with me, 'cause if you're fucking with me then I'm gonna' have Lafayette kill you.' He glared.

'I'm not fucking with you. John, I promise.' He held his face gently and looked him in the eye. 'I promise.' They stayed like that for a while before just staring into eachother's eyes, making an unspoken decision. Alex kissed John again, this time with John kissing back immediately. There was no rush to it, just kissing innocently with Alex trying to convey how serious he was about not messing with him.

'I mean, I'm not fucking with you /right now/.' He smirked as he pulled away, deciding his playfulness wasn't over yet. 'Gotta wait till atleast the second date before putting out, contrary to popular belief I'm not a slut John." Alex laughed and winked at John, who wanted to slap him and beg to differ. He settled for rolling his eyes and biting his lip before kissing him again to shut him up. 

And then Hercules came out late, thinking the game was still on and shot the shit out of them with Lasers.

The End


End file.
